falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout 3 Enclave outposts and camps
Once the Enclave have made their first appearance during The Waters of Life quest, checkpoints, camps, and outposts will have been established at various locations throughout the Capital Wasteland. These outposts are typically manned by an Enclave officer, accompanied by several Enclave soldiers and other forces ranging from sentry bots, defensive turrets, and mind-controlled deathclaws. Approximately 30 known outposts are found scattered throughout the Capital Wasteland and are commonly found on the remnants of the pre-War road system, giving them the appearance of a checkpoint patrol network. Discounting random encounters, approximately 100 Enclave soldiers and officers man these outposts and camps, reinforced by automated turrets and robots. Most of the sites are used by the Enclave for conducting research or for testing new forms of technology they have developed. Such sites can be identified by locating an Enclave field research terminal, which can be accessed to determine the nature of the research being carried out. Some of the sites are used for exterminating ghoul wastelanders, with an Enclave soldier using a flamer or heavy incinerator to carry out the task of disposing of the corpses. An outpost near Old Olney is the site where the player can carry out an optional objective of the add-on Broken Steel's Shock Value quest; to take control of an Enclave-controlled deathclaw. Main units Enclave officer * Enclave officers wear standard uniforms as well as caps. They are armed with plasma pistols and carry plasma grenades as backup. They also carry the key to deathclaw cages in the outposts that house them. Enclave soldier * Regular Enclave soldiers wear Enclave power armor and are usually armed with laser rifles, and carry laser pistols as sidearms. Rarely, they are equipped with flamers or Rippers. * Those wearing Tesla armor are usually equipped with plasma rifles. They may also carry miniguns, Gatling lasers, or missile launchers. * Broken Steel also adds units wearing Enclave Hellfire armor. They wield plasma rifles and have the same stats as the Hellfire troopers. Enclave Hellfire troopers * Enclave Hellfire troopers are a variant of soldier added by Broken Steel. They wear Enclave Hellfire armor and are equipped with heavy incinerators. They also carry plasma pistols as sidearms. Enclave main camps Crater camp Overlooking Bannister crater, east of Fort Bannister and south of the VAPL-58 Power Station. * The field research terminal names this site as the crater camp, and it is located in Sector 762. * An Enclave scientist can be found exploring the area, and 96 alien power cells can be located under the overturned truck in the crater. * A deathclaw may be found killing wastelanders in a destroyed building slightly to the west. Camp RHO Southwest of the Robot Repair Center and Canterbury Commons. * This site is Camp RHO, and the Experimental Rho ID can be found here. * The on-site terminal contains an entry on Camp RHO Orientation. Springvale power plant outpost East-northeast of Springvale school, on the coast at the bombed-out power plant. * An Enclave field research terminal can be found here with references to mirelurks and giant American cockroaches. Hilltop outpost West-northwest of Temple of the Union on a rock-lined hilltop northeast of Minefield, due east of The Roach King. * A field research terminal can be found here with references to wild dogs, large scorpions and molerats. Silo outpost Northwest of Super-Duper Mart, half way to Springvale school, at the house with the silo. * An Enclave field research terminal can be found here with references to bloatflies, brahmin and giant ants. * This is the most likely place Brotherhood of Steel or Brotherhood Outcasts will walk through and become hostile to the Enclave settled there. Other Enclave outposts Detailed below is a map and an alphabetized list containing all the Fallout 3 locations (calculated by the nearest world map marker) where the Enclave have set up, with reference made to the size and type of Enclave force likely to be encountered. Locations noted with a A single Enclave soldier may be found here before completing The Waters of Life indicate that a portion of the Enclave outpost force (typically a single Enclave soldier) may be encountered at any time prior to The Waters of Life. Abandoned car fort Northwest of the abandoned car fort, continuing on the overpass highway. : Agatha's House Southeast of Agatha's house, south-southwest of Scrapyard, by a white trailer. : * A flamer-equipped Enclave unit will be found exterminating wastelanders in the trailer. Chryslus Building Nestled between two buildings east of the Chryslus Building, with a communications tower visible on the roof of the adjacent building. : * This Enclave outpost will be attacked by local raiders, who will be seen equipped with looted equipment such as power armor and Energy weapons. There should also be two dead, empty Enclave soldiers. There is a bug, as the soldiers may spawn floating dead in the air. To loot them, shoot the bodies and they will fall back to the ground. Corvega factory Halfway between the Corvega factory and the Chryslus Building, under an overpass. : Deathclaw Sanctuary Up on a hill to the right of the entrance to deathclaw sanctuary. : * There are likely to be a number of wild deathclaws in the vicinity in addition to any Enclave-controlled ones. * An Enclave scientist may also be found at this location. * This camp does not have an Enclave officer stationed with them; the officer's corpse can be found dead inside the sanctuary with a considerable amount of loot. Dukov's Place Immediately northeast of Dukov's Place, just out the door. : * Enclave soldiers may be found tackling an infestation of radroaches. * A Vertibird will appear after a minute or so and drop off additional soldiers to investigate the camp if the Enclave forces there are killed. Fairfax ruins A bit east of the Fairfax ruins, under a water tower. : Fort Constantine On the hills to the northeast of Fort Constantine, by the water tower there. : * It is possible to run into one to three additional Enclave soldiers between this outpost and SatCom Array NN-03d. Great care should be taken when entering this area as both detachments may converge upon you at once. Fort Independence North On the wiggly road due north-northeast of Fort Independence. : * Wastelanders will be found being exterminated by a heavy incinerator-equipped Enclave unit. Southwest On the major highway south-southwest of Fort Independence, between it and the Cliffside Caverns. (FFEnclaveCamp01) : Girdershade Visible to the northwest from the fast travel arrival point in front of Ronald Laren's home at Girdershade. : Bugs * Observing the outpost from Girdershade via a scope while the Enclave soldiers are under attack, then entering one of the houses in Girdershade can cause issues when the cell is re-entered; the location of characters may not match up to the mesh and textures of said characters. Jury Street Metro station Directly east along the road from Jury Street Metro station. : National Guard depot Northeast of the National Guard depot along the eastern border. (FFEnclaveCamp23) : *In the house directly east of the camp, there is a little Easter egg with a skeleton holding whiskey next to a toilet with a few bottles of empty whiskey. Northwest Seneca station At the end of the collapsed highway opposite Arefu near Northwest Seneca station. (FFEnclaveCamp06) : Nuka-Cola plant Just a bit to the north of the Nuka-Cola plant. : * The three soldiers here will be doing push-ups under the supervision of the officer. These are also the only Enclave troops not wearing helmets Oasis In the ravine below the wooden bridge on your way out of Oasis. : Reclining Groves Resort Homes Reclining Groves Resort Homes, south of the barn and silo. : Rockbreaker's Last Gas At Rockbreaker's Last Gas: two tall barricades face east, two short barricades face south. : * The number of units found at this site may vary, as an officer and one or more soldiers perform a patrol. SatCom Array NW-05a Directly southwest of the SatCom Array NW-05a tower. : * A group of wastelanders is found being exterminated by Enclave units at this location. * A large group of carrion birds can be seen circling above the area. SatCom Array NW-07c Outside and inside SatCom Array NW-07c. : * In addition to units stationed at the entrance, more may be found inside, or up the tower. * Fast-traveling to this location will place you in the midst of waiting Enclave units. Springvale North-northwest of Springvale and northeast of the Vault 101 entrance. : * A vertibird may be seen and permanently stay here. Springvale School Towards Vault 106 Between Springvale School and Vault 106, south of Big Town : * A flamer-equipped Enclave soldier will be found exterminating wastelanders here. Vault 92 South-southwest of Vault 92 towards the Greener Pastures disposal site, referenced in the optional Shock Value objective. : * Matthew Scott, an Enclave soldier will be using a flamer in the trailer to exterminate wastelanders. Wheaton armory East-northeast East-northeast of Wheaton armory and due west of robot repair center, at a crossroad. : * A Field research terminal with a number of weapons on the desk can be found here. * This location regularly sees battles between raiders, Enclave forces and radscorpions. * Enclave units patrol the area between this outpost and the one closer to the Robot Repair Center, so numbers at each base may vary. Northern Gate From the northern gate of Wheaton Armory, two soldiers enter the base to attack raiders. They do not maintain an established outpost. : Yao guai cave Directly east of the yao guai tunnels. : * This outpost was attacked by raiders, all Enclave soldiers and three raiders were killed. A few raiders are now patrolling in the vicinity. Scripted events Scripted events are Enclave appearances that involve some kind of dynamic event. These events usually involve a Vertibird. Notes * All Enclave checkpoints will be repopulated after 72 hours. This is not true of scripted Vertibird drop-offs. * Random wasteland encounters (i.e. yao guai or robots) respawn 72 hours after being killed at the exact location of their corpse. It's therefore possible to lure enemies into an Enclave camp, then kill them there. When you come back 72 hours later, both the Enclave soldiers and the monsters will be alive again and fighting each other. The same is true of respawning raiders and Talon Company mercs, whose corpses can be dragged into Enclave camps (or vice versa). A good example of this is at the deathclaw sanctuary where the outpost is almost always under attack from the deathclaws living there. * With Broken Steel, certain Enclave troops previously equipped with Enclave power armor will be equipped with Enclave Hellfire armor, and certain troops with flamers will be replaced with Enclave Hellfire troopers using heavy incinerators. * A very useful bug occurs when a player waits at any Enclave checkpoint. Waiting causes 1-3 Enclave troops to spawn, creating an endless amount of weapons/armor. * At some places, the outposts are completely overrun before the player arrives. For example, At yao guai tunnels there are remains of an outpost littered around the nearby area, presumably destroyed by the yao guai. Also, there is an outpost near the Chryslus Building which is unmanned and covered in raider graffiti, with some raiders nearby using Enclave equipment. * One Enclave outpost has an eyebot in the form of a container. * Some Enclave camps spawn at exactly the same locations as random encounters. Other camps occur in the path of, or very near, random encounter patrol routes. Gallery Enclave scientist North east of National Guard depot.jpg|Enclave scientist northeast of National Guard depot Enclave troop burning Ghouls National Guard depot.jpg|Enclave trooper burning ghouls at the same site See also * ''Fallout 2'' Enclave appearances References Category:Enclave locations Enclave